¿que mejor juguete sexual que un giratiempos?
by FireSilverBlood
Summary: este es un sevmione de un solo capitulo, y una crazy idea de mi mente. ¿quien no quisiera compartir uno que otro jueguillo con ese profesor de pociones?


Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K.R y la idea es puramente mía.

Esto fue un arrebato loco que paso por mi mente en una noche de insomnio, personalmente me encanto cuando la releí y espero que también les guste a ustedes.

con cariño cahmi snape-_-

* * *

¿Qué mejor juguete sexual que un giratiempos?

Caminaba apresuradamente a su salón de clases, ahora era la nueva maestra de DCAO y debía impartir su clase en cinco minutos y estaba en el extremo opuesto del castillo, por un incomprensible error había llegado a paras a las mazmorras del colegio (error o no eso no importaba) sin saber bien porque su mente la traicionaba de ese modo, en un momento estaba en el gran comedor con la intención de ir a su salón y al otro estaba frente a la puerta de ¿pociones?, corría casi volaba por los pasillos, pero al pasar junto a una gran gárgola en forma de jabalí algo detuvo su apresurado caminar jalándola del brazo hacia una inquietante oscuridad entre una pared falsa.

-tenía mis esperanzas puestas en que golpearía usted a la puerta, profesora Granger.-expreso con su pasiva y seductora voz, tomándola con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura.

-oh sí, creo que sería la excusa perfecta para faltar a la clase que por cierto, debería estar comenzando en este preciso momento.- espeto con un dejo de ironía en la voz, y sin poder disimular el temblor que provocaba en su cuerpo, el estar entre sus brazos.

-adoro cuando haces eso- comento y luego tomo gentilmente sus labios en una caricia efímera, corta, fugas, pero no los separo, simplemente los poso allí en la comisura de los de ella, mientras una sonrisa divertida cruzaba los suyos.

-¿Cuándo hago qué?, -otro temblor, puede que estuvieran en completa oscuridad pero ella sentía su sonrisa contra su piel y podía imaginar a ese hombre que adoraba, justo ahí a su lado, porque ella adoraba al Severus que era solo suyo, al que la abrazaba con cariño y fiereza, al que la besaba con ternura, al que la miraba con amor, al que le regalaba esa sonrisa que nadie más que ella conocía.

- cuando usas mis hábitos como tuyos, cuando usas mi habitual ironía, cuando frunces tu ceño al pensar, como ahora, cuando me lanzas esas miradas frías al no estar de acuerdo con lo que hago, cuando cruzas tus brazos sobre tu pecho y frunces los labios en una mueca incomprensible, pero indiscutiblemente amo mas cuando muerdes tu labio inferior en ese gesto que es tan, tan, tan ¡tu!, tal y como haces en este instante.

- y yo amo cuando tu sonríes como hace un rato- _espera, espera, espera como es que supo que estaba frunciendo el ceño en ese momento, y que me estaba mordiendo el labio, ya no estábamos tan cerca como para que lograra sentirlo o ¿sí?_ – y como es que sabes que gestos estaba haciendo ¿eh?, yo no veo ni un…, es decir, está muy oscuro y no se ve nada.

-Hermione he vivido casi toda mi vida en la penumbra, digamos que he adquirido habilidades extras,- otra sonrisa divertida surco su boca.-de hecho tal vez deberías huir, quien sabe que te pueda hacer éste hombre habilidoso, en esta aparente oscuridad, a tus ojos claro.

-no me das miedo Severus.

-pues deberías tenerlo, no se, tal vez y te llene de besos o un ataque de cosquillas ¿sería mas indicado?

-que sea una promesa ¿quieres?, lo de los besos claro está.

-así que quiere besos la profesora- rio burlonamente- aunque mejor podría saltármelos y hacer esto- introdujo la mano dentro de la blusa de Hermione dándose cuenta de que no llevaba sostén y acariciando sus pechos.

-creo que debería ir a clase- dijo soltando gemidos de placer y mordiendo su labio inferior para reprimirlos posteriormente.

-te tengo una sorpresa para la noche.

- ¿ah sí? Igual yo. Aunque creo que la usare antes, ya que me has hecho tardar más de diez minutos en llegar a mi clase y los de tercero deben estar asustados con el Bogart dentro del armario en medio del salón. –_espero que no lo hayan abierto._

-¿Y de que se trata esa sorpresa tuya?

-Ahí está, la palabra clave, SORPRESA, ¿sabe un profesor "habilidoso" como usted lo que es? ó ¿lo tendré que explicar?- no pudo evitarlo era tentador molestarlo-y ya saca tus habilidosas manos de allí Severus, me tengo que ir ya.- dijo dando un golpe juguetón en esas manos que tanto amaba.

-bueno ya pero te espero a las siete en mis habitaciones, bueno creo que ya casi podría llamárselas nuestras ¿no?

-Te quiero- dijo colgándose de su cuello y enredando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su amado, al tiempo en que lo besaba con pasión, durante unos instantes para luego desaparecer por la misma pared falsa por la que había entrado a ese lugar, mientras escarbaba en su túnica, sacando al fin una larga cadena de oro con unos aros de oro a final que llevaban en medio lo que parecía un pequeño reloj de arena atrapado en un circulo de oro, entonces hizo girar una vez los aros, para así desvanecerse en el aire que cruzaba por aquel desolado pasillo.

OoOoO

6:55 y Hermione casi llegaba a las mazmorras con un vestido rojo que resaltaba sus curvas y dejaba ver sus hombros y piernas contoneadas, unos tacones negros que se enroscaban a sus piernas como serpientes, su cabello lo llevaba perfectamente rizado y sus labios pintados con un labial color carmesí intenso y su piel bronceada a la perfección en un tono dorado hermoso.

7:00 llego a la puerta de esa habitación que ya era como suya, con una larga cadena de oro en su cuello y unas extrañas gafas en tela negra en sus manos. La puerta se abrió coordinada con los pasos de ella, dejándola pasar sin que tuviera que tocar siquiera.

-te esperaba, si que eres puntual, me encanta. Y bien te gusta la sorpresa.- dijo mostrando la habitación con un gesto de manos.

La habitación estaba vacía, a excepción de unas cuantas velas (bueno muchas, muchísimas) que flotaban en el aire, dando al lugar un ambiente romántico, en el piso había una gran alfombra mullida negra y una cantidad impresionante de almohadones de todas la formas y colores alrededor y en el medio de la habitación un corazón hecho con delicados pétalos de rosa roja que resaltaban a la perfección con la alfombra.

-es perfecto, sev – dijo perpleja, abalanzándose sobre el – lo que nos lleva a la mía.

-y que es lo que traes.

-he traído un juego.

-¿un juego? Suena lo suficientemente sospechoso.- dijo atrapando sus labios.

-¿confías en mi?

-incluso más que en mi mismo.

- entonces ponte esto- dijo extendiendo hacia el uno de los pares de gafas que traía.

-como quieras- los tomó y se los coloco- ¿no se supone que esto impide que vea? ó ¿es que encontré otra habilidad que no sabía que tenía?

- las gafas solo permiten que me veas a mi sin importar si hay alguien más en la habitación.

-por si no lo notaste al entrar, no hay nadie más aquí.- Snape uso su habitual sarcasmo (ya se había tardado).

- si bien-puso los ojos en blanco- creo que dejamos algo iniciado, detrás de aquella gárgola. He iba como por aquí- tomo la blanquecina mano de Severus y la puso sobre uno de sus senos, para luego poner su mano en la entrepierna de él, masajeando su virilidad.

Pocos minutos después estaban ya en el piso Hermione sobre él en horcajadas cabalgándolo. Se recargo sobre su pecho y lo beso apasionadamente- te amo- mientras él la giraba para que ella quedara justo debajo suyo.

Y bien ¿cuál es el juego amor?- pregunto Severus, en medio de un gruñido gutural que se le escapo de placer

-Ya lo veras- tomo la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y se la mostro y la se la coloco a el también. Lugo volvió en el tiempo un minuto y justo a su lado aparecieron ellos aunque no podían verlos o verse, pero los oían, los gemidos y gruñidos se habían convertido en el doble de fuertes al igual que el placer se incremento al doble, la segunda Hermione aun cabalgaba sobre las caderas del segundo Severus, de repente se desplomo y dijo- _te amo_- estaban a punto de girar y a punto de chocar con sus doble reales, pero el Severus original fue rápido y giro sobre sí mismo al tiempo que le decía a Hermione que la amaba.

Y así ese pequeño juego se convirtió en un baile de placer y coordinación, a cada te amo cada pareja rodaba uno centímetros mientras aparecían mas y mas parejas que rodaban en una interminable cadena y con cada pareja que aparecía los anteriores a ellos duplicaban el grado de placer ya iban por el decimo grado de placer cuando ambos llegaron a su cumbre, ambos se corrieron, el dentro de ella mientras los fluidos de ella empujaban a los suyos fuera , desplomándose uno sobre el otro- _te amo- _tenían que moverse pero ambos temblaban aplastados por oleadas de placer, era un juego peligroso, se supone que no te deben ver tus otros yo, y ellos no podían casi reaccionar, por fin lo lograron Severus tomo el giratiempo y pronuncio un hechizo sin varita – _tempus finite_- y el tiempo volvió justo antes de comenzar la cadena.

-Y bien ¿cuál es tu juego amor?

-Ya lo veras- tomo la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y se la mostro y se la coloco a el también.

Ya estaba dispuesta a volver en el tiempo de nuevo, pero una mano la detuvo.- yo no creo sobrevivir a otro ataque desmedido de placer al menos no por esta noche, ¿qué tal si repetimos mañana?- en realidad ambos estaban agotados y se quedaron dormidos entrelazados en cuestión de segundos.

Llevaba no se cuanto tiempo mirándola dormir, su piel pálida en contacto con la dorada de ella, era como su cielo personal, amaba a esa mujer más que a si mismo, más que a nada. Ella comenzó a abrir los ojos mientras el aspiraba profundamente su perfume en el cabello.

-hola- dijo adormilada.

-hola amor. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-bien, aunque ahora me siento como si una manada de thestrals me hubiera pasado por encima.

-si ya lo sé igual yo, eso me recuerda que tengo unas cuantas cosas de las que deshacerme.

-¿y qué cosas son esas?

-ven acompáñame- se incorporo y la tomo de la mano, tomando a la vez su varita y lanzando un hechizo con el cual apareció una bata negra y un camisón sexy para su amada.

La llevo a la salita de al lado del cuarto, y la abrazo por detrás, y la beso en la oreja.

-ahí en el cajón de esa cómoda- susurro en su oído.

Hermione abrió el cajón dejando entrever toda clase de juguetes sexuales, fundas, vibradores, y mas.

-¿que es esto Severus?

-_como si no lo supieras ya-_ como ya dije, objetos inservibles, anoche descubrí que no hay mejor juguete sexual que un giratiempos.

- con que eso piensas, pues bien pero creo que podríamos conservarnos este- dijo sacando una funda para pene trasparente, con picos y esferas que se veía prometedora- y tal vez la podríamos probar ahora.

-pensé que estabas supremamente cansada, amor- dijo mientras la sonrisa que tanto amaba Hermione aparecía en su rostro.

-pues si tú no quieres, tendré que conservar este otro- del cajón saco un enorme consolador plateado.

-a no, ese es mi lugar,- y pensándolo mejor agrego- aunque siempre puedo ayudarte.


End file.
